


Strap It On

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Ava hummed against her neck, the small vibrations sending shivers throughout Sara’s body. “My fingers?” She licked a path from the crook of her neck to just below her ear. “Or my tongue?”While Sara would have been more than happy with either of those suggestions on a normal day, tonight she wanted something slightly different.





	Strap It On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Leapyearbaby29: I need flustered Sara and in control Ava! Can we have a One Shot with Ava wearing the strap on?
> 
> In general, Ava's a top and Sara's a bottom in this relationship. Fucking fight me over it.

Sara moaned as Ava pulled lightly on her hair, their tongues dancing together. Her eyes would’ve rolled to the back of her head if they hadn’t already been shut while they kissed. When Ava’s leg found its way in between her own, Sara was suddenly more than grateful that there would be exactly zero interruptions from the other Legends tonight.

It was date night for the two of them and before Sara had left the Waverider, she’d given her team strict instructions to keep their asses _parked_ in the Temporal Zone and to not go after any kind of anachronism whatsoever. She was leaving her earpiece on the ship and her phone was getting turned off until the next morning. She was getting one uninterrupted night with her girlfriend and so help anyone who tried to come between that.

Their date had actually just consisted of them cooking dinner at Ava’s apartment and then cuddling on the couch while they watched a movie. Fancy restaurants were completely overrated and staying home together was much more enjoyable than getting dressed up and going out. Plus, there was the whole making-out-during-the-movie thing they were able to do too.

Which brought them to this very moment.

Sara slightly readjusted her position on top of Ava so that she was able to grind down onto the thigh in between her legs. She felt hands run down her back and palm her ass, helping to guide her motions. Harsh breaths hit her face as she pulled back just enough to where she could press her forehead against Ava’s.

Fuck she was already soaking wet. She wouldn’t have even been surprised at all if Ava was able to actually feel it through both of their pants. The friction and heat they were generating felt like it could set the room on fire.

“Fuck.” Ava’s mouth met the skin of her neck and she tilted her head to the side to give her some more room, biting her lip when Ava began sucking gently. “I want you inside me,” Sara moaned.

Ava hummed against her neck, the small vibrations sending shivers throughout Sara’s body. “My fingers?” She licked a path from the crook of her neck to just below her ear. “Or my tongue?”

While Sara would have been more than happy with either of those suggestions on a normal day, tonight she wanted something slightly different.

“Neither. Your cock.”

A sudden gasp ripped from her throat when Ava bite down harshly, seemingly caught off guard by her answer, but nonetheless entirely for it.

“Then I suggest we go get it,” Ava said, her voice low and husky.

Sara grinned down at her and quickly yanked her off the couch, heading towards Ava’s bedroom all the while shedding their clothing. By the time they got there, a trail of shirts, pants, and undergarments lined the floor and the two of them were completely bare. Ava went to the drawer that held their (growing) collection of sex toys and pulled out a harness and dildo.

It took her only a brief moment to strap it on and adjust the dildo so that it would rub against her clit with every thrust. When she turned around, she discovered Sara watching her through half-lidded eyes. Normally it would make her feel self-conscious, but in that moment, she had never felt more wanted and desired.

Sara beckoned her over and pulled her in for a searing kiss full of teeth and tongue. She spun them so that she could push Ava back onto the bed, watching intently as she moved farther up the bed towards the pillows. Crawling on top of her, Sara kissed her way up to Ava’s breasts, wrapping her lips around a stiffened peak and flicking her tongue over it.

Ava’s hands came up to tangle in her hair, her breath catching in her throat. “Thought you wanted me inside you?”

Sara looked at her and smirked. “I do. Doesn’t mean I can’t take a little detour first, though.” She pressed their lips together and situated herself over top of the strap-on. Before she could go any further, Ava stopped her.

“Wait, wait, I almost forgot. Do you need the lube this time? I know last time you said we probably should’ve used it.”

Sara’s devilish smirk morphed into a soft smile. God, this woman was just too fucking sweet and considerate. Taking Ava’s hand in hers, she brought it between her legs, coating their fingers in her slickness. “I think it’ll be fine this time. If I really do need it then I’ll tell you.”

Ava’s brain had short-circuited the second her hand had come into contact with Sara’s wetness. All she could think about now was fucking her until she forgot her own name.

Using all of her weight, she rolled them over until she was on top, catching Sara in a rare moment of surprise. Pressing a kiss to her lips, Ava guided the dildo to Sara’s entrance and eased the first few inches inside.

Sara arched her back, her hips already rolling and trying to take more, but Ava placed a hand on her waist to steady her. She jerked her hips a few times, taking her time to slowly drag against Sara’s sensitive inner walls.

“Please,” Sara gasped, sweat already forming on her skin.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

When Ava plunged her entire length into her, Sara bit back a scream. Fuck, she was so deep. This was far from the first time they’d ever used a strap-on, but each time was something special. Each time lit all of Sara’s nerve endings on fire and each time she was left wrecked and sated—a feeling she was definitely looking forward to.

Ava started with a slow and steady pace that had Sara practically begging for her to go faster. Placing her hands on either side of Sara’s head, she held herself above her and used the leverage to speed up, earning gasps and sighs of pleasure with several well-placed thrusts.

Sara’s legs wrapped around her waist and she held on as Ava fucked her. Her short nails dug into Ava’s back when she felt sparks of lightning shoot through her veins. She had managed to find that spot inside Sara that could turn her into an absolutely incoherent mess.

Ava, herself, seemed to recognize what she had just done, and her only goal now was to keep making it happen. Sitting back on her haunches, she unwrapped Sara’s legs from around her waist and pressed them down into the mattress, holding them open. Using more force, Ava hammered that same spot over and over again.

With Ava just out of her reach, Sara was forced to grab ahold of the sheets. Her body writhed and thrashed, unable to hold still for even just a second.

“Aves, I’m gonna—I’m gonna come.” If Sara had been in her normal state of mind, maybe she would’ve cared about how desperate she sounded. But at the moment, she really couldn’t care less.

Taking a hand off Sara’s leg, Ava brought it down to where they were connected and began rubbing small, tight circles over Sara’s clit, just the way she liked it. She saw Sara stiffen for a second before letting out the most lewd and obscene groan she’d ever heard.

She continued to fuck Sara through her orgasm, rocking her hips and softly moaning at how the base of the dildo kept hitting her own clit. It wasn’t enough to make her come yet, but she was getting there.

She watched Sara’s chest heave as she fought to catch her breath, small aftershocks causing her body to lightly jolt every few seconds. Before she knew what she was doing, Ava had gathered Sara in her arms and flipped their positions.

Sara gasped as the change in position made the cock inside her sink even deeper. Her walls fluttered around it and she subconsciously started moving again.

Grabbing her hips, Ava took control. Urging Sara to rise up just enough, she then drove her cock back inside at the same time that Sara slammed her hips down.

“Oh fuck!” Sara threw her head back and continued to ride Ava for all she was worth.

“Fuck, you look so good riding my cock,” Ava breathed, her eyes filled with arousal. “I want you to come for me again, Sara. You think you can do that? You wanna come for me again?”

“Mm, yes!” It came out as whimper and Ava was pretty proud of herself for making the great Sara Lance fucking _whimper_.

Leaning forward, Sara braced herself on Ava’s chest, her hands on each of her breasts. She rolled her hips, grinding down onto Ava’s lap.

Ava’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as Sara’s nonstop grinding put the right amount of pressure on her clit. She was so fucking close to coming, but there was no way in hell she wasn’t going to make Sara come again before that.

"Come for me, Sara.” Ava slid a hand back down to Sara’s clit and flicked her thumb back and forth over it.

Watching Sara come was perhaps the most beautiful thing Ava had ever experience in her life. It was something she would never get tired of bearing witness to and something she wanted to always be the reason for. Sometimes, when they would slow things down and make love, there would be a soft and subdued feeling to it all. Not that that was a bad thing—Ava loved when they would take their time to worship one another.

However, when they would let loose all the unbridled passion they had for each other, it was something completely different. They would fuck until their exhausted bodies physically couldn’t take anymore. The ravenous lust would consume them and there was no stopping it.

Sara would come with her body shaking, her mouth wide open and emitting moans that would piss off Ava’s neighbors. She would writhe against the bedsheets, or the couch, or the kitchen counter, or wherever they were at the moment. Sweat would drip down her body and Ava would follow the tiny droplets, her mouth aching to chase after each one with her tongue.

Ava felt the heat of her own orgasm wash over as Sara practically sobbed with pleasure above her. The ecstasy was nearly overwhelming and she had to remember how to breath properly throughout it. By the time hers had tapered off, Sara had collapsed onto her, panting harshly in her ear as her head rested on her shoulder.

"Holy shit,” Sara laughed. “That was amazing.” Carefully, she pulled herself off of Ava and flopped down onto the bed next to her, waiting for her to take off the harness and toss on the ground before snuggling into her side.

Ava had to stifle a giggle as Sara threw a leg over her waist and wrapped an arm around her. It had amused her to no end that Sara—the same woman who was so feared and revered by her team and many others—was such a cuddler. And it wasn’t just that she was a cuddler, but that she was also the little spoon.

Sara always had such control of things out in the real world, but when they were in their bed together? She was more than willing to give up control to Ava, the woman she loved and trusted with her life.

“I still can’t believe we actually get a whole night together without your team butting in.” Ava said.

Sara shook her head. “I told them that I’d ground them for life if they even so much as thought about picking up the phone to call me. Not that I’d answer anyway. I turned it off the second I came over.”

Ava smiled. “Good. Because I have you all to myself for the next,” she glanced at the clock on her nightstand, “eleven hours, at least, and I plan to make good use of that time. Any interruptions would be _extremely_ frowned upon.”

Sara grinned playfully in response. “Oh, is that so? And what, pray tell, will you be doing to make ‘good use’ of the time?”

Ava quickly straddled Sara’s lap and leaned down to kiss her, nipping at her bottom lip as she pulled away and began kissing her way down Sara’s next and then chest. “You’ll see.”


End file.
